Caminhos Cruzados
by SymonM
Summary: Apreciou aquilo que tinha conseguido, das metas que tinha cruzado. Ela adorou do caminho que tinha percorrido. Aliás, agora que reflectia nisso, ela gostou mais de o ter percorrido do que de ter chegado ao fim desse caminho. " Draco's POV


Nome: Caminhos Cruzados  
Autor: Symon  
Tipo: ficlet  
Gênero: drama  
Classificação: M  
Foco: Pansy. Podemos dizer que é Draco/Pansy, mas a fic é sobre a Pansy.

* * *

**Caminhos Cruzados**

Ela viu-se como uma mulher feliz. Como uma mulher realizada, por assim dizer. Ela gostou do que viu. Apreciou aquilo que tinha conseguido, das metas que tinha cruzado. Ela adorou do caminho que tinha percorrido. Aliás, agora que reflectia nisso, ela gostou mais de o ter percorrido do que de ter chegado ao fim desse caminho.

Olhou para o passado como quem reflecte numa história que o tempo fez questão de apagar. Não um olhar de vislumbre, mas sim um olhar crítico e afiado. Dissertou sobre a vida que tinha levado, dos caminhos intrincados que percorreu. Ela subiu ao cimo da montanha mais alta e desceu aos confins do mundo, e agora, Pansy sentia-se realizada.

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que a vi, ainda pequena, quando embarcou no grande comboio escarlate que se fazia sentir no meio da plataforma. O cabelo chanel, preto, antiquado, fazia contraste com os cabelos loiros, ruivos e castanhos das inúmeras crianças que por ela passavam, mas Pansy trazia no olhar um brilho especial. Um brilho verde, algo que a distinguia das outras raparigas. Era pequena, aparentemente frágil e desprotegida. Limitava-se a ficar ali, com o malão ao seu lado, à espera. Subiu os degraus de ferro com alguma relutância, pregando os olhos no chão.

Acabou por lhe ser oferecida ajuda, que ela nem se dignava a rejeitar, continuando com os olhos presos ao chão e ignorando a mão estendida à sua frente. Precipitou-se para uma carruagem vazia, enquanto esperava por algo indefinido, pela grandeza.

Sei que acabei por ir ter com ela, sentei-me ao seu lado, notando o seu desconforto ao estar perto de alguém.

"Como te chamas?" – Perguntei-lhe.

Ouvi o seu silêncio como resposta, enquanto amparava a cabeça com o braço e limitava-se a observar as pessoas do lado de fora. Ignorei o seu silêncio e prontifiquei-me a apresentar.

"Chamo-me Draco. Draco Malfoy, com certeza que já ouviste falar de mim."

Ergueu os seus olhos e prendeu-se em mim. Esboçou um sorriso e ampliou o brilho nos olhos enquanto me estendia a mão com uma certa felicidade presente nas suas faces brancas.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

Acabámos por nos tornar amigos, cruzámos os nossos caminhos. Talvez mais do que aquilo que ela estava à espera quando me reconheceu. Pansy começou, segundo dizia "uma nova vida nas paredes do castelo".

A verdade é que aquela rapariga determinada e, de certa forma, ambiciosa, acabou por conseguir aquilo que queria. A princípio, com algum custo. Acabou por se tornar em alguém popular, alguém que agradava aos rapazes e que fazia inveja às raparigas. Cruzou o seu caminho com o de muita gente, caminhou lado a lado com alguns dos que partilhavam os seus ideais. Entre eles, o sucesso. Secretamente, ela sabia que aquele era o grupo que lhe traria isso.

Cruzou uma jornada dura para se impor. Mas conseguiu. No seu quinto ano já era das mais populares de Hogwarts, uma das mais bonitas, e, talvez, das mais desejáveis. A beleza e o encanto continuaram a crescer e a desenvolver-se, continuou, no entanto, a aumentar também, os seus desejos de grandeza. Aos 16 anos já era alguém que não se podia contrariar, era detentora de um status quase inviolável. Demonstrou-se preparada para qualquer coisa. Era seguida de perto por quem a conhecia, e seguida de mais perto, ainda, por quem não conhecia. Para além da ambição transformada em ganância, também a luxúria começou a despontar.

Tendo um corpo invejável, e plena noção daquilo que provocava em todos os rapazes, não tardou a ter todo o mundo a seus pés, incluindo eu. Foi chamada de puta e de vaca tanto por aqueles que ela rejeitou, como por aqueles que ela fez questão de atrair.

Mas começou comigo. Viagem a Hogsmead. Tinha acabado de beber a sua cerveja de manteiga, num dia quente de Maio, quando me seguiu até às casas de banho do Três Vassouras. Chamou-me quando ia a entrar e empurrou-me para dentro de um cubículo do nauseabundo estabelecimento. Pressionou-me contra a porta e beijou-me selvaticamente o pescoço. Sabia que não lhe ia resistir, e a vontade de a ter era mais forte do que a de tentar parar.

Percorreu as curvas do meu corpo com as mãos prendendo-se no meu peito. Trocados mais uns beijos efémeros começou a desapertar-me a camisa e a retirar-me a grava selvaticamente, enquanto passava as mãos pelo interior das minhas calças. Envolvi-lhe a cintura e comecei a tirar-lhe a blusa branca enquanto brincava com o seu cabelo e a pressionava contra mim.

Acabou por baixar a lingerie enquanto me sussurrava ao ouvido. Comecei a sentir-me assustado com aquela situação. Virei-me, pressionando-a contra a porta, enquanto a penetrava quase a medo. Olhava para mim, e ofegante, expirava o meu nome. Num vai-e-vem insano, ela deixava escapar um gemido agudo e arfava de uma forma cada vez mais violenta. Atingiu o clímax, enquanto que eu não sabia muito bem o que estava a fazer ali. Vestiu-se e saiu do cómodo voltando à mesa. Mais um trilho que ela tinha descoberto, e mais um ponto em que os nossos caminhos se cruzaram.

Pansy não deixava escapar oportunidades. Era a típica aluna que estava no centro de qualquer polémica. Acabou por namorar os rapazes mais cobiçados da escola, oferecendo-lhes a eles aquilo que me tinha oferecido a mim, aliás, aquilo que ela costumava oferecer-me a mim, sempre que lhe apetecia.

Aprendi bastante com ela. E começámos a ter uma relação mais próxima, e menos carnal, a cada vez que estávamos juntos, sentia-se menos a pressão do sexo pelo sexo e começávamos a sentir algo que nos unia.

Isso enfraqueceu-a. Começou a seguir um caminho paralelo ao meu, e, no fim do nosso sexto ano, já tínhamos algo mais forte do que atracão sexual. Não lhe chamaria amor, e Pansy também não. Ela não amava, apenas desejava. Apenas me desejava mais a mim do que aos outros.

Acabei por não voltar a Hogwarts, mas aí, ela continuou a brilhar como a estrela que era. Continuou a somar vitórias e a dividir derrotas. Era algo que ela fazia, ainda faz, obter o melhor para si, e dividir o que era mau com os outros. E todos a admiravam por isso. Ela tinha tudo o que quisesse, por mais vil e mesquinho que fosse.

Saiu do castelo um ano depois. Com contactos importantes e amigos influentes. Teve sete anos de preparação para enfrentar o verdadeiro teste final, a obtenção do sucesso. Não lhe foi difícil. Os caminhos de certas pessoas já estavam tão cruzados com os dela que já era impossível lhe escapar-lhe. Havia quem lhe devesse favores, favores que ela acabou por cobrar, e assim, a pequena rapariga com o corte chanel, chegou ao todo da montanha com aquilo que mais desejava, o sucesso, o poder, e a admiração de todos.

Com tudo na sua mão. Pansy não viu mais beleza no mundo, não sentiu mais o desejo de obter nada, pois tudo já tinha sido alcançado. Acabou com tudo aquilo com que sempre aspirara, mas morrera sozinha, sem mais nenhum objectivo.

_Porque um sonho, só é um sonho se nunca for alcançado._

_

* * *

  
_

NA: A fic saiu num surto. Há coisas que não estão bem nem aceitáveis, mas ainda não lhe quis meter as mãos encima. So saiu por causa do Leuh! ;D  
Obrigado, Fla, pela primeira opinião.  
Obrigado, Jay, pela betagem ;D


End file.
